


Sweep Me Off My Feet

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'Dean, are you trying to sext me during school?'</i> Castiel inquired, keeping his phone under his desk so that Mr. Fitzgerald couldn't see. The buzzing returned, and Castiel checked his phone with a soft sigh.</p><p><b>'I'm horny, sue me,'</b> Dean responded with sass. <b>'I was in Math class, but then I started thinking about you...'</b> Dean began in a second text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweep Me Off My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, so there are definitely some mistakes in here :/

Castiel Novak sat in the dull, senior classroom of Mr. Fitzgerald, listening to his quirky voice spout off facts about Shakespeare that Castiel did, in fact, find interesting. Though, he was the only one who thought so.

Cas was scribbling down notes when his pocket buzzed silently. He debated it for a minute, but thought that maybe it was Dean, and if there was one thing that Castiel could not resist it was Dean Winchester, and his charm. Cas sneakily pulled out his phone, opening the blinking, '1 New Message!' sign. 

**'Where are you?'** the text read. Castiel furrowed his eyebrows, typing out a response.

 _'English, why?'_ It was less than a few seconds before Dean responded.

 **'What are you wearing?'** Castiel paused, the previously enthralling voice of Mr. Fitzgerald turning into a drone. Dean had clearly seen Castiel's worn, green T-shirt, hoodie, and jeans with his Converse when they had driven to school together, kissed before they went their separate ways. It took a minute, but then Castiel realized what Dean was trying to do.

 _'Dean, are you trying to sext me during school?'_ Castiel inquired, keeping his phone under his desk so that Mr. Fitzgerald couldn't see. The buzzing returned, and Castiel checked his phone with a soft sigh.

 **'I'm horny, sue me,'** Dean responded with sass. **'I was in Math class, but then I started thinking about you...'** Dean began in a second text. Castiel gulped because, though Dean wasn't winning the award for most flowery literacy, he knew how to sext, and he knew just how to push the right buttons on Cas. **'At first I just thought about you, but then I started thinking about you with your back arched off your bed,'** Dean continued. 

Castiel was blushing furiously by now, his dick twitching underneath his jeans. He tried to ignore the texts, but his phone kept buzzing, one after the other, after the other, and it was maddening because Castiel knew exactly what Dean would be writing. And he really wanted to read that. **'And your hand wrapped around your dick. I wondered if you'd have your fingers inside yourself when you came. But then I thought about us, about you fucking me, about how you would feel inside of me.'**

By now Castiel could feel his dick perking up more and more with every text, every looming buzz of the phone. The rest of the class faded away as Castiel opened up more and more texts, not even responding, just letting Dean take the lead. **'And how you would feel coming inside of me. _Fuck_ , you'd feel so good babe. And damn, you'd moan in that broken voice of yours, you'd say my name over and over.'**

Castiel shoved his phone into his pocket, desperately raising his hand. "Yes, Cas?" Mr. Fitzgerald asked with a smile.

"May I go to the nurse?" Castiel asked, covering his crotch as Mr. Fitzgerald nodded, signing a slip.

Mr. Fitzgerald handed Castiel the slip with a nod, and Cas smiled, leaving the classroom as quickly as possible. Cas' phone buzzed once again and he took it out with a scoff. **'Are you hard yet?'** Castiel huffed a breath of laughter as he walked down the empty halls.

 _'You're a dick sometimes, you know I just had to leave my class because of your dirty talk?'_ Castiel typed quickly. _'Just tell me where you are,'_ he told Dean. But then he heard a voice, and he stopped in his tracks. "Right here," Dean said with a mischievous grin, standing at the corner of the hallway intersection. Castiel walked over to him so they were centimeters away.

"You better have a place where we can go," he said in a low voice, pointing a finger at Dean. Dean grinned, taking his hand and interlacing their fingers.

"You think I wouldn't have planned that?" he asked incredulously before dragging Castiel down the hallway. 

They went on for what felt like forever through empty hallways until they stopped at a door, and Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean who fumbled for a key in his pocket. "Dean, how did you find the key to the janitor's closet?" Castiel asked curiously, watching Dean fit the key in the lock.

"Charlie has some connections," Dean said with a smirk, opening the closet, bringing his lips down unto Cas' as he shut the door behind them, and locked it.

Castiel immediately shoved Dean up against the wall, and Dean smiled into the kiss, loving how Castiel was doing just as he had wished, just what he had hoped to provoke through all those dirty texts. 

Castiel's tongue was in Dean's mouth in less than seconds, feeling the lovely feeling of Dean, the taste of him, and the pureness of him. His hands were at a loss of what to do until they instinctively found their way to Dean's waist, gripping his sides tight, pressing their bodies together for a heat each of them relished in. Castiel didn't know how badly he was dying for it until he actually had it, Dean against him, pushed up against the wall. "You sneaky little..." Castiel began between kisses, rolling his hips down hard enough to make Dean gasp into Castiel's open mouth. "You sent those texts just so I would slam you up against a wall. You planned this," Castiel said, giving Dean a bruising kiss before taking his bottom lip in his teeth, suckling it hard, then pulling away with a smirk. "Exactly why I love you," he whispered, and Dean smiled wide, diving back in for another kiss, his hand coming up to cup the back of Castiel's head. 

Dean always loved when Castiel was like this, when Cas took control and acted like he was dying for it; which, he was. And Dean was no better when he saw Cas with pink cheeks, and his ruffled sex hair, when he was just there, aching for Dean. Dean grappled with Castiel's hoodie until he finally got it off, throwing it to the floor so he could have better access to his neck where he sucked and bit, scraping his teeth over pulse points, earning soft, shaky groans from Cas. Dean's hand placed itself on Castiel's lower back as Castiel's hips ground down unto Dean's in maddening little circles that had Dean biting his lip harshly, muttering, 'Fuck,' over and over, his hips moving in unison with Castiel's.

Castiel slipped his hands up Dean's shirt, feeling his heated skin before his fingers slid to the edge of Dean's jeans, fumbling for the button before undoing the zipper. Castiel wasted no time before yanking down Dean's pants and boxers, reveling the sight of Dean's hardened cock in the dim light of the janitor's closet. Castiel's hands slid down Dean's thighs as he knelt fluidly to his knees, listening to Dean's sigh of relief once the cool air hit his cock.

Castiel first brought a hand up to wrap around Dean's cock, giving it one stroke, smiling at the groan he was met with. Cas was in a bit of a teasing mood today, even though he knew they didn't have too much time. He wanted to get back at Dean for those texts that he hated, and loved, to death. He swiped the gathering precome away with his thumb before taking it into his mouth and tasting it, making eye contact with Dean as he did so.

Slowly catching on, Dean huffed out a breath of laughter, shaking his head. "Retaliation?" he asked simply, and Castiel smiled before licking a long stripe on the underside of Dean's cock.

"Yup." Castiel replied, taking his hand up once again and gripping Dean's dick hard enough in his hands to make him gasp once again as Castiel laid little kitten licks all along the head.

Soon enough, Castiel decided to relent after a few whines from Dean, and a few of his breathy sighs that went straight to his own dick, he slipped his mouth onto the head of Dean's cock, circling his tongue around and dipping it in the slit, tasty the salty precome that had gathered there.

Dean felt sparks of pleasure burst through out him as Castiel finally let up, his tongue doing the wonderful things that Dean relished in, the things that drove Dean absolutely wild. Dean felt Castiel pull off for a second before his tongue was back on the head of his erection, the same teasing kitten licks lasting long enough for Dean to complain; but he didn't get the chance because Castiel knew Dean's limits, so he slipped back on, further this time, and Dean exhaled happily. 

The warmth and wetness of Castiel's mouth was exactly what Dean had wanted, what he was craving ever since he saw Cas that morning he had been dead set on having him, on getting him in some way like this. This was exactly what he needed and damn did it feel good to get it.

Castiel had to admit that he felt the same too, he always wanted Dean, Dean was about the hottest guy in school and his boyfriend, how could Castiel not want a piece of that ass. But today he had a feeling by the way Dean looked at him, by the way he had licked his bottom lip and looked Cas up and down when he thought Castiel wasn't looking; but he was. A premonition lurked in Castiel's mind all day, and he secretly admitted that when he got those texts he was relieved. The two had these days every so often, sneaking off underneath the bleachers, to the bathroom, to anywhere private where all there was was breathy sighs, muffled moans, and the feeling of pleasure sparking between them. And each boy cherished these days, especially when they were slightly expected, yet neither of them knew exactly if it would, in fact, be followed through with.

Castiel pulled himself out of his thoughts, looking up at Dean with wide eyes as he placed his hands on his hips and sank all the way down Dean's length until there was nothing more to take. "Cas, Jesus Christ," Dean muttered, his hands instinctively finding Castiel's head. Castiel hummed, and the vibrations were like lightning shooting through Dean, and the hollowed cheeks of Cas sliding up and down were enough so that his hands gripped Castiel's hair, tugging on it as Dean's head lolled back, hitting the wall softly.

At this point, Castiel could barely stand watching Dean like this, not when his own dick was begging for attention. So he fumbled with one hand, taking it off Dean's hip and bringing it down to his zipper and button, undoing them as quickly as possible. He reached in his boxers, pulling out his achingly hard dick and moaning at the feeling of something warm, something wrapped around it. 

He did it as he always would, a slow, teasing touch here and there, morphing into a quickening pace, his wrist flicking, his fingers delicately swiping, circling the head, his hand squeezing just how he liked. His eyes fluttered shut as he moaned, indulging in the feeling of a building heat inside of him.

Meanwhile, Dean caught on to what Cas was doing, and the thought, the sight of it only made him delve closer in to the edge of his orgasm that he felt approaching. His body was filled with desire, his fingers clenching Castiel's hair tight, his muscles aching with the promise of relief. He was breathing hard, his lungs working so that he could feel the heat of Cas' mouth, so he could let out curse words, so he could mutter Castiel's name and encourage him with a quiet, 'Fuck, baby, just like that, God, you're fucking amazing.' Castiel only pumped his fist faster at Dean's words, only felt himself burning with the need to feel release.

Then, Castiel made a certain move with his mouth, one that had the building feelings inside Dean burst. "Cas, oh fuck, I'm gonna come," Dean choked out seconds before he was coming down Castiel's throat with a desperate, muffled moan, feeling his muscles slowly relax, his legs still jello underneath him.

Castiel sucked down every bit of come there was, his hand still working furiously, his teeth biting down on his lip after he had pulled off, his eyes squeezed shut. A panting Dean picked up his jeans and boxers, buttoning them before kneeling down, nuzzling into Castiel's shoulder. "C'mon babe, come for me angel," Dean whispered, nipping Castiel's ear. And for some reason those words hit Castiel's dick, and he was spilling his come all over the floor, splashing a bit on Dean, and leaning in, biting Dean's shoulder to muffle a cry of ecstasy.

Sitting in the dim light of the closet, heavy breathing filled the air as the two paused for a moment, collecting their thoughts and taking in the haze that came after their orgasms. Castiel gave Dean a smile and a sloppy kiss. "Hey, you know what I think?" Dean whispered, still nuzzling into the crook of Castiel's neck.

"What?" Castiel murmured back, feeling Dean smile into his shoulder.

"I think we should skip our last two classes, and go to that little coffee shop that you love so much," Dean proposed, pulling away to register Castiel's reaction. Castiel gave him a skeptical look, and Dean matched it with a pouty face, sticking his bottom lip out. Castiel debated it, and figured, screw it, he hated his last two classes anyways. 

He sighed, zipping up his pants, pointing a finger at Dean with raised eyebrows. 

"You're a bad influence on me," Castiel told Dean who smiled mischievously.

"You love me though," Dean responded sassily. Castiel couldn't help but grin because, yeah, Dean was right. 

"I do. I love you," Castiel said sweetly, pulling Dean in for a soft kiss. Dean smiled back once they pulled away, and looked Cas in the eye.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I struggle with the end notes. *Sighs loudly* Well, tell me what you guys thought, feedback is, as always, amazing!! :)


End file.
